*~Asterisk~
| obrazek = 300px | artysta = ORANGE RANGE | wydanie = 2005.02.23 |typ = Anime Opening Theme | zakres = Odcinek 1 - Odcinek 25 }} *~Asterisk~ jest dziesiątym singlem ORANGE RANGE. Tytułowy utwór został wykorzystany jako pierwszy opening anime Bleach w odcinkach 1 - 25. Był również wykorzystany jako motyw w Bleach: Heat the Soul. Lista utworów :1. :2. :3. :4. Wideo Tekst |-| Polski={| Spójrz na rozświetlone gwiazdami nocne niebo nad nami Raz, dwa, odległy i głęboki odgłos bicia dzwonu w naszych sercach Gwiazdy jak w opowieści wskazują nam drogę. Era wraz z czasem pędzi do przodu a gwiazdy spadają w ciszy zamknij oczy i usłysz moje goodbye! Uwolnij teraz swój ogień, i nie rezygnuj póki nie dotrze do kogoś w oddali Blask chwały leży po drugiej stronie to historia którą tkamy wspólnie. Spójrz na rozświetlone gwiazdami Nocne niebo nad nami Życzenie z przeszłości sięgnie w przyszłość nie tracąc na swej intensywności Kiedy człowiek krzyknie w naszych oczach pojaw się ogień Chcemy by niewypowiedziane życzenia się spełniły i będziemy żyć, jak długo starczy nam sił. Spójrz na rozświetlone gwiazdami Nocne niebo nad nami Życzenie z przeszłości sięgnie w przyszłość nie tracąc na swej intensywności Niech nam pozwolą, nadal świecić jak te gwiazdy. |-| Kanji={| | |見上げた夜空の星達の光 古の思い願いが時代超えいろあせるコトなく届く キラリ瞳に映る誰かの叫び 風に想いを　月に願いを　力ある限り生きてくんだ　今日も 僕らの想いもいつか誰かの胸に　光続けよう　あの星のように 一つ二つ鐘の音は響く心の中へと広く深く 物語のような星の雫　その中に細い線路を築く 時間とともに時代は動く　流れる星は静かに動く 目を閉じて耳をすませば　ＧＯＯＤ　ＢＹＥ 大空いっぱいの白黒写真　なびくマフラー　白い息 少しでも近づきたくて　あの高台まで　駆け足で 重たい望遠鏡　取り出すと　レンズはみだしたスターダスト 時間を奪われた時間　時代を越えてくるロマン 放て光　負けずにしっかり今　時を超え　誰かに届くまで 栄光の光はこの向こうにキミたちとつくっていくストーリー 見上げた夜空の星達の光 古の思い願いが時代超えいろあせるコトなく届く キラリ瞳に映る誰かの叫び 風に想いを　月に願いを　力ある限り生きてくんだ　今日も 僕らの想いもいつか誰かの胸に　光続けよう　あの星のように 産声上げた　小さな光　大きな光　時代を超え出逢い すべての輝きがひとつとなり　作り出す物語 点と点を結ぶ星座のように　誰かにとって 僕らもきれいな絵　描けてたらいいね 見上げてごらんよ　ほら　冬のダイヤモンド ゆるやかな天の川　すぐ勇気取り戻せるから 放て光　負けずにしっかり今　時を超え　誰かに届くまで 栄光の光はこの向こうにキミたちとつくっていくストーリー 見上げた夜空の星達の光 古の思い願いが時代超えいろあせるコトなく届く キラリ瞳に映る誰かの叫び 風に想いを　月に願いを　力ある限り生きてくんだ　今日も 僕らの想いもいつか誰かの胸に　光続けよう　あの星のように この空は一つ　どこまでも広く そう　海の向こう　今生まれる息吹　絶たれる命 星は照らす　女神のごとく 長く続く　繰り返す　春夏秋冬の 一瞬でもいい　少しでいい　思いを刻む ただ果てなく　時を越え　輝きだす 物語は心の中で続いている　あの日の君はいつか夜汽車に乗って 見上げた夜空の星達の光 古の思い願いが時代超えいろあせるコトなく届く キラリ瞳に映る誰かの叫び 風に想いを　月に願いを　力ある限り生きてくんだ　今日も 見上げた夜空の星達の光 古の思い願いが時代超えいろあせるコトなく届く 僕らの想いもいつか誰かの胸に　光り続けよう　あの星のように 光り続けよう　あの星のように |-| Rōmaji ={| | miageta yozora no hoshitachi no hikari inishie no omoi negai ga jidai wo koe iroaseru KOTO naku todoku KIRARI hitomi ni utsuru dareka no sakebi kaze ni omoi wo tsuki ni negai wo chikara aru kagiri ikiteikunda kyou mo bokura no omoi mo itsuka dareka no mune ni hikari tsuzukeyou ano hoshi no you ni hitotsu futatsu kane no ne wa hibiku kokoro no naka e to hiroku fukaku monogatari no youna hoshi no shizuku sono naka ni hosoi senro wo kizuku jikan to tomo ni jidai wa ugoku nagareru hoshi wa shizuka ni ugoku me wo tojite mimi wo sumaseba GOOD BYE oozora ippai no shirokuro shashin nabiku MAFURA- shiroi iki sukoshi demo chikazuki takute ano takadai made kakeashi de omotai bouenkyou toridasu to RENZU hamidashita SUTA-DASUTTO jikan wo ubawareta jikan jidai wo koete kuru ROMAN hanate hikari makezu ni shikkari ima toki wo koe dareka ni todoku made eikou no hikari wa kono mukou ni KIMItachi to tsukutteiku SUTO-RI miageta yozora no hoshitachi no hikari inishie no omoi negai ga jidai wo koe iroaseru KOTO naku todoku KIRARI hitomi ni utsuru dareka no sakebi kaze ni omoi wo tsuki ni negai wo chikara aru kagiri ikiteikunda kyou mo bokura no omoi mo itsuka dareka no mune ni hikari tsuzukeyou ano hoshi no you ni ubugoe ageta chiisana hikari ookina hikari jikuu wo koe deai subete no kagayaki ga hitotsu to nari tsukuridasu monogatari ten to ten wo musubu seiza no you ni dareka ni totte bokura mo kirei na e egaketetara ii ne miagete goran yo hora fuyu no DAIAMONDO yuruyaka na amanogawa sugu yuuki torimodoseru kara hanate hikari makezu ni shikkari ima toki wo koe dareka ni todoku made eikou no hikari wa kono mukou ni KIMItachi to tsukutteiku SUTO-RI miageta yozora no hoshitachi no hikari inishie no omoi negai ga jidai wo koe iroaseru KOTO naku todoku KIRARI hitomi ni utsuru dareka no sakebi kaze ni omoi wo tsuki ni negai wo chikara aru kagiri ikiteikunda kyou mo bokura no omoi mo itsuka dareka no mune ni hikari tsuzukeyou ano hoshi no you ni kono sora wa hitotsu dokomade mo hiroku sou umi no mukou ima umareru ibuki tatareru inochi hoshi wa terasu megami no gotoku nagaku tsuzuku kurikaesu shunkashuntou no isshun demo ii sukoshi de ii omoi wo kizamu tada hatenaku toki wo koe kagayaki dasu monogatari wa kokoro no naka de tsuzuite iru ano hi no kimi wa itsuka yogisha ni notte miageta yozora no hoshitachi no hikari inishie no omoi negai ga jidai wo koe iroaseru KOTO naku todoku KIRARI hitomi ni utsuru dareka no sakebi kaze ni omoi wo tsuki ni negai wo chikara aru kagiri ikiteikunda kyou mo miageta yozora no hoshitachi no hikari inishie no omoi negai ga jidai wo koe iroaseru KOTO naku todoku bokura no omoi mo itsuka dareka no mune ni hikari tsuzukeyou ano hoshi no you ni hikari tsuzukeyou ano hoshi no you ni |-| Postacie w piosence thumb|right|Obsada openingu *~Asterisk~ Postacie występujące w openingu: * Ichigo Kurosaki * Isshin Kurosaki * Orihime Inoue * Yuzu Kurosaki * Karin Kurosaki * Rukia Kuchiki * Uryū Ishida * Keigo Asano * Chizuru Honshō * Yasutora Sado * Tatsuki Arisawa * Mizuiro Kojima * Kon * Urahara Kisuke * Jinta Hanakari * Ururu Tsumugiya * Yoruichi Shihōin (w formie kota) * Byakuya Kuchiki * Nieznany Shinigami * Tessai Tsukabishi Nawigacja Kategoria:Muzyka Kategoria:Openingi